


Hollow Control

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiomi didn't know Gilgamesh even had a youth potion in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Призрак контроля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851615) by [WTFFate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017)



"Archer, we need to speak about the last battle and your Noble Phantasm-"

After getting a better look at the room he just entered, Tokiomi stared. And stared. Finally, he ventured a weak, "...Archer?"

"Yeah?" answered the small golden-haired boy sitting in front of him. The penetrating red eyes were the same as ever, but that didn't change the fact that he was a cute, bright-faced-

"Why are you a child?" Tokiomi could feel a headache rapidly beginning to set in.

The boy sighed and began to explain. "When you pulled him away from the last fight, older me kind of had a hissy fit. He said 'if I'm not going to put an end to insults to me then I just won't fight' and drank a youth potion, and now this is how I'm here. He said he'd drink the counteragent when that Berserker was gone, because he didn't want to look at him and remember withdrawing from their battle. Or if you got on your knees and begged for his assistance and promised not to order him around again, he would consider helping you again. ...I don't like older me very much. He's really pretty arrogant, isn't he?"

Forget headaches. This was a migraine of epic proportions. "And you won't simply drink the counteragent anyway, since you dislike his instructions, boy- Archer?"

Archer shook his head. "He has a lot of that potion. We could switch back and forth between each other for a long time. Um, can you call me Gilgamesh? I don't really want to be a Servant, especially not when you and older me are in a fight. 'Gil' works too, if you want."

"I didn't realize that exercising my right as a Master would lead to losing my Servant." He'd only given one reasonable order with the Command Seals. Just one. Just one order to keep his Servant from tipping his hand too early. And now he was in this ridiculous situation.

Gilgamesh shrugged, looking downcast. "He's pretty hotheaded for a king. I'm sorry I turned out that way. I don't know what happened to me."

"It's... not your fault, Gilgamesh." Very hesitantly, Tokiomi patted him on the head. It seemed like that was the thing to do, with children.

"You're not very good with affection..." Still, the kid smiled at that. "Can I go outside for a while where it's less boring and depressing? I'm sure nobody else will recognize me and I can still defend myself if anyone is stupid enough to attack a Servant, in the daytime, just because they're a kid at the moment."

Sigh. "Yes, you may go outside. Come back before dark or if I call you. Don't talk to suspicious strangers or wander too far away from the house. Don't go into the forest."

That earned an even brighter grin. "You're much better at the parental lectures. Okay! Thanks, Tokiomi-papa!"

Tokiomi watched Gilgamesh disappear, then sighed and slumped into the unoccupied chair. "I desperately need a drink."


End file.
